TWO MOON's
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: "Ada dua bulan. Bagaimana bisa Bumi memiliki dua bulan? Bukankah satu saja sudah cukup? Jika memang hanya satu yang dibutuhkan, maka gugurlah salah satunya.." Donghae - Heechul [Suju] , Baekhyun [EXO] , Yunho [DBSK] / BROTHERSHIP - FANTASY
1. Chapter 1

_"Aku ingin dia mati saja!"_

_"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin dia mati, kumohon.."_

* * *

Donghae kini tengah mengitari istananya. Eh? Istana milik ayahnya, bukan miliknya. Ia hanyalah seorang pangeran kecil yang tampan. Tampan semenjak bibirnya mengerucut sempurna, lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk yang manja tepat di pangkuan sang ayah yang tengah duduk tegap di atas kursi kaisarnya.

"Bisakah pernikahanmu di undur saja, ayah? Aku tidak ingin kau menikah lagi!"

Sontak sang raja terkejut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka memiliki ibu baru, hn?"

Donghae menggeleng kecil. Raut di wajahnya semakin kusam saja. "Jika kau menikah, itu artinya kau tidak menyukai ibu lagi, kan? Kenapa? Apa karena dia sudah tidak ada?"

Keduanya termenung pada posisinya masing-masing. Larut akan keinginan mereka sendiri, nampak begitu egois meski tak mengungkapkannya satu sama lain. Tak peduli akan beberapa pasang mata yang turut melihat. Mereka para penjaga yang sebenarnya selalu mencuri dengar apa yang diperbincangkan raja mereka, meskipun tak kuasa untuk membicarakannya kembali pada siapapun.

"Dengar!" ucap sang raja pada akhirnya. "Ayah tetap akan menikah. Percayalah, Hae.. ayah selalu mencintai ibumu. Mencintai kalian anak-anakku. Akan tetap seperti itu untuk selamanya.."

Donghae kecewa. Gumpalan air mulai berkumpul di kedua sudut matanya. Bibirnya terkatup dan bergetar. Ingin berkata namun ia tak mampu. Berakhir dengan gerakan cepat, ia berlari sambil menangis dan meninggalkan ayahnya, sang raja yang meneriaki namanya begitu keras, Donghae tidak peduli!

Kaki kecil itu berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ia melewati banyak ruang terkungkung jeruji besi, dimana di dalamnya tinggal mereka-mereka yang berwajah sangar, terkurung di dalamnya. Ada satu yang berbeda. Donghae menemukan sebuah jeruji besi emas tepat di ujung lorong penjara tersebut. Sambil menangis ia mengenggam erat salah satu jeruji besinya. Ia menangis tersedu disana, mengadu pada dia yang berada dalam ruang tersebut. "_Hyungie.."_

"Donghae! Mengapa kau menangis, eoh? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?!"

**...**

Keinginan raja tak lagi mampu terpatahkan. Pernikahanpun berlangsung tepat setelah beberapa hari perdebatan antara dirinya dan Donghae berlangsung. Begitu megah dan meriah acara berlangsung. Ada begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji, ada pula hiburan menyenangkan selama acara pernikahan.

Namun apalah daya?

Sayang sekali sang raja harus berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan pesta dan juga istri tercintanya semenjak dirinya mendapati kabar buruk, bahwa salah satu anak tercintanya telah menelan racun. Siapa lagi?

**BRAK..**

Sang kaisar menapakkan kakinya dengan keras. Matanya mengitari ruang yang kini dipenuhi banyak orang dengan tajam, dan penuh akan sorot hawatir. Ia tak perlu bertanya, karena ia telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Beberapa orang disana menunduk hormat padanya.

"Yang mulia, maafkan kami karena lengah menjaganya. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan racun itu, kami.."

Sang kaisar tak ingin mendengar. Ia melihat wajah putra bungsunya kini membiru dan membeku tak lagi bergerak. Nafasnya tercekat. Mata Donghae sudah tertutup sempurna. Sang kaisar merubah warna di matanya, dan pandangannya menembus ke dalam tubuh Donghae. Jantungnya berdetak cepat..

"Oh!" ringisnya. Dilihatnya jantung Donghae yang berdetak semakin lambat. Tak ada lagi nafas berhembus, dan sang raja menemukan aliran darah hitam yang mulai memenuhi tubuh putranya itu. "Racunya menyebar!" paniknya. Saat ia akan menyentuh putranya itu, ada satu tangan menahannya.

"Yunho-_ya.. _sejak kapan kau dat.."

"Setelah merasakan firasat buruk ini tentu saja. Jangan menyentuhnya ayah, aku tahu ini semua karenamu!" dengus Yunho. Ia mendekat pada Donghae dan mulai mengusap pipinya. "Hae.." panggilnya. Ia tersenyum miris saat merasakan kulit Donghae yang mulai mendingin.

Sejenak Yunho melirik ke arah semua orang termasuk ayahnya, sang raja. "Tinggalkan kami! Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri.."

"Tapi.." salah satu pelayan menengahi..

"Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan adikku sendiri mati? Aku juga tak ingin raja kita meninggalkan pestanya," ucap Yunho. Ada nada kesal dari ucapannya, dan semua menjadi takut dan akhirnya mengundurkan diri, termasuk ayahnya.

"Baiklah.. aku percaya padamu.."

Setelah semuanya pergi, Yunho bergegas memfokuskan dirinya pada tubuh Donghae. Pakaian sang adik memang telah terlepas dan hanya meninggalkan sehelai selimut tipis saja. Satu sentuhan ia berikan di dada Donghae, dan seketika satu titik cahaya muncul di dalam sana.

Cahaya putih itu tak lama bersinar. Ia terlihat seperti berputar-putar di dalam sana, seiring dengan warnanya yang kian kelabu. Terus menggelap hingga nampak seperti gumpaln hitam, dan semua nampak di balik kulit pucat Donghae. Yunho tersenyum lalu mulai mendorong titik gelap itu untuk naik ke tenggorokan Donghae.

"Tahan, hn?" gumam Yunho saat dilihatnya bola mata Donghae mulai bergerak gelisah. Yunho terus mendorong titik hitam itu, hingga akhirnya, darah hitam keluar dari mulut dan hidung Donghae. Keluar begitu banyaknya..

Mata Donghae mulai terbuka. Ia mulai mengerang tak nyaman. Mungkin saja cairan hitam itu terasa aneh baginya. Sebagian banyak memang masih berada dalam mulutnya, dan perutnya serasa mual. Dengan mata mengernyit kuat ia segera memutar tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang dan lagi-lagi memuntahkan cairan hitam dari mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae berkeringat dingin. Ia belum sadar akan sosok yang kini memijat-mijat lembut tengkuknya. Ia masih terus muntah hingga tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas.

"Sebenarnya racun apa yang kau minum, eoh? Mudah sekali mengeluarkannya. Lain kali jika ingin mati, makanlah racun yang lebih hebat.."

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya. Saat sosok itu membersihkan sekitar mulutnya, barulah ia tersadar. "Yunho _hyung?_" tanya Donghae dengan sisa tenaganya. "Kau.. pulang?"

"Ya. Aku disini. Istirahatlah, _hyung _akan menjagamu," begitulah kira-kira yang Donghae dengar. Sedikit banyak ia nampak terlihat lebih nyaman. Setelah meraih jemari Yunho dan menggenggamnya, Donghae telah jatuh terlelap.

**...**

"Kapan kau pulang, Yun? Sudah puas dengan berburunya, hm?"

Yunho menatap sendu pada jeruji emas yang kini mengurung sosok di dalamnya. "Setidaknya berburu lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan waktumu di dalam penjara. Aku benar, kan?"

Sosok itu mendelik, namun menyiratkan senyuman menenangkan, seolah kata 'penjara' bukanlah hal yang membuatnya takut atau marah. "Aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua, kenapa aku harus mengharapkan yang lebih baik dari ini, menurutmu?"

Yunho memandangnya sendu. Dalam sekejap ia mampu menembus celah-celah kecil dari jeruji besi itu, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dalam sekejap itu pula ia telah memeluk sosok dalam sel itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Heechul-_ah, _saudaraku.."

Heechul tersenyum. "Maaf aku tak mampu membalas pelukanmu ini," cibirnya. Kedua tangannya memang tak bergerak sama sekali. "Satu yang aku tak terima adalah, mengapa ayah membekukan tanganku, ugh!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Jika tanganmu tak dibeginikan, maka kau akan kabur dengan mudahnya nanti, bodoh!"

"Hmm.. kau benar. Lalu.." tatapan Heechul berubah serius. "Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Dia baik-baik saja? Jangan pikir aku tak dapat merasakannya Yunho-_ya! _Disini aku juga melihat semuanya.._"_

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang, meski ya.. dia sempat hampir mati.."

Heechul mendengus sebal. "Beberapa hali lalu dia memang kemari dan mengadu soal pernikahan ayah padaku. Aku tak tahu mengapa ayah bertindak egois dan akhirnya mencelakai anaknya sendiri! Tua bangka itu! Salahmu juga karena sibuk berburu dan mengabaikan Donghae!" rutuknya kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendongak menatap ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Yunho padanya.. "Salahku juga, kan?" ucapnya dengan getir. "Atau ini semua, memang hanya akulah penyebabnya?" tuturnya diiringi satu tetes air mata yang berubah langsung menjadi sebongkah es ketika ia jatuh di lantai. "Aku ini terkutuk!" bayangannya jauh melayang pada masa sebelumnya, yang menurutnya itu adalah masa yang teramat sulit dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

_"Kenapa bisa ada salju dan es di saat matahari terik di atas sana? Huaaaaa.."_

_Siang itu memang terik. Namun Donghae bersama ibunya bisa tertidur dan bermain di atas salju-salju yang kian menumpuk. Heechul merasa bangga telah membuat kedua orang tersayangnya bahagia seperti saat tersebut. Ia berhasil mengukir senyum di bibir keduanya. Semua karena esnya, karena salju yang dibuatnya.._

_Wushh.._

_Jemari Heechul bergerak di udara hanya untuk memanggil salju-salju agar berjatuhan lebih banyak. Tak peduli pada pohon di sekitar mereka yang turut membeku, toh semua terlihat cantik, mengkilap terbungkus es. Tanah yang mereka pijak menjadi licin semenjak menjadi es._

_"O- ouh!" Donghae mengernyit saat ia terpeleset. Topi rajut yang dikenakannya berganti posisi menjadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia membetulkannya dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya tertutupi sarung tangan yang tebal. Adik kecil satu ini nampak lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat Heechul tersenyum.._

_Ia lupa diri.._

_"Hee- Heechul!" sang ibu berteriak takut. Heechul lupa bahwa salju dan esnya mulai meraja. Dingin itu mulai meluas dan melahap hangat di siang tersebut._

_"A- akh!" Heechul sadar setelah ia tak mampu mengendalikannya. Semua sudah terlanjur membeku dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dilihatnya Donghae yang belum menyadari dan berlari-lari menuju ke arahnya. Sontak Heechul menghindar dan tanpa sengaja jatuh mengenai pohon yang seketika itu pula, sang pohon membeku. "Tidak!" gumamnya. Donghae berlari riang ke arahnya. Posisi sang ibu begitu jauh.._

_"Tidak, Hae! Jangan mendekat!" jerit Heechul._

_"Kenapa?" lirih Donghae dan memperlambat langkahnya. Ia memandang Heechul dengan penuh kecewa, namun sepersekian detik, senyumannya berubah usil. Ia berjongkok untuk meraih butiran salju di bawah kakinya lalu mengumpulkannya di antara jemarinya. "Kau takut?" usilnya._

_"Bukan! Kau tidak mengerti, Hae. Menjauh! Menjauh dariku!" panik Heechul sambil memundurkan langkahnya. Donghae terus mendekat dengan bola salju kecil di tangannya. Dan mata Heechul membulat sempurna disaat Donghae mulai melempar bola salju itu padanya. Heechul dan sang ibu mungkin tahu, sihir mengerikan dalam diri Heechul akan merespon serangan sekecil apapun itu.._

_"HAE!"_

_Jemari Heechul bergerak cepat. Dengan kekuatannya, dalam sekejap bongkahan es tajam siap menghujam Donghae. Kekuatan itu benar-benar membalas serangan kecil Donghae dan.._

_BRUAGH.._

**...**

Donghae terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Mukanya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin menjalari setiap kulitnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Ibu?" panggilnya, dengan menghasilkan suara menggema di kamarnya tersebut. "Ibu.." panggilnya lagi. Ia mulai meracau pelan..

"Maafkan aku.."

Donghae menangis keras setelahnya. Ia membenamkan wajah di kedua lututnya dan menangis kencang sekali. Beruntung Yunho datang dan menenangkan tangis itu, meski sebelumnya Donghae menjerit dengan sangat keras dan mengatakan bahwa kematian ibunya adalah karena ulahnya. Lalu siapa yang pantas disalahkan dan memang benar bersalah?

"Tapi jika saja aku mendengar _hyung _untuk tak mendekatinya mungkin ibu tidak akan meninggal," tutur Donghae di antara suara paraunya. Ia bercerita pada Yunho setelah tangisnya benar-benar hilang. "Aku anak yang nakal!"

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau harus bisa mengambil pelajaran dari ini semua," ucapnya menengahi. "Heechul berkata dia yang membunuh ibu. Disini kau yang mengatakannya demikian. Ini hanya kecelakaan saja, Hae. Tak ada yang menginginkan ini terjadi, kan?"

"Lalu kenapa ayah menghukum Heechul _hyung?_ Seharusnya ayah menghukumku saja!"

Segera Yunho mendekap adik bungsunya lagi. "Dengarkan _hyung. _Tak ada lagi yang harus dibahas mengenai masa yang sudah berlalu. Sekarang hanyalah tinggal bagaimana kita menjalani hidup kita ke depannya, mengerti?"

"Tapi.."

"Menurut saja padaku, ya? Kau janji?"

Donghae mengangguk ragu. "Asalkan kau tidak selalu pergi berburu. Aku akan kesepian karena ayah sudah punya mainan baru," tuturnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Yunho terbahak mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae mengerti maksud dari ucapannya itu, ah tapi sepertinya ia sadar pada apa yang ia ucapkan. Bocah ajaib..

**...**

Bertahun-tahun terlewati. Donghae telah dewasa. Ia memang menjaga janjinya pada sang _hyung _untuk tak bertindak macam-macam. Sekalipun Yunho sendiri yang melanggar janjinya untuk tidak lagi berburu. Buktinya sudah berbulan kini dia tak menemani Donghae.

Donghae harus membaca bukunya sendirian. Buku berisikan sejarah kerajaan yang membuatnya mengantuk, jika saja tak ada sebuah gulungan kertas yang menyapa wajahnya. "Hey, apa-apaan kau, bocah!" teriaknya marah.

"_Hyung _ayo bermain.."

Donghae mendengus. "Aku tak ingin bermain denganmu, Baekhyun! Lihat aku sedang belajar, kan? Hm? Jadi menjauh!"

Baekhyun?

Memang lahir anggota keluarga baru di kerajaan ini. Tepatnya delapan tahun lalu, Baekhyun terlahir dengan sempurna. Bermata sabit dengan hidung mancung dan bibirnya yang tipis. Dikaruniai suara yang indah sehingga ia mampu menghibur semua orang dengan nyanyiannya. Semua perhatian terpusat padanya, termasuk sang ayah dan juga..

YUNHO!

Kerap kali ia memberikan binatang tangkapannya pada Donghae. Tapi sekarang, hasil tangkapan itu ia bagi pada Baekhyun yang menurut Yunho, dia adalah adik terkecil sekarang. Memang benar, kan?

Ini dia yang membuat seorang Donghae menjadi kembali berubah. Tatapannya penuh akan kebencian. Ia tak menyukai segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya terkecuali, satu orang yang sepertinya masih ia jadikan sandaran.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak menyukainya! Bocah itu merebut segalanya, aku membencinya!"

Suara Donghae begitu menggema di lorong tersebut. Ia tak takut sekalipun ada beberapa penjaga yang lebih terlihat seperti patung hidup disana. Ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa mengutarakan isi hatinya disana, pada Heechul yang selalu mendengar keluhannya.

"Hati-hati bicaramu, Hae.." goda Heechul.

Donghae cemberut sambil menghentakan kakinya. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka padanya! Demi Tuhan, kau tak melihatnya dimataku?"

Heechul tertawa. "Aku tahu, sangat mengetahuinya.. lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, hn?"

Donghae nampak ragu kali ini. Ia lebih mendekat ke arah jeruji Heechul begitupun Heechul sehingga mereka berdekatan, dan Donghae mulai berbisik. "Aku ingin melenyapkan dia! Baekhyun!" bisiknya.

"Eh?"

Mungkin Heechul terkejut, sejak kapan sang adik memiliki pikiran yang jahat seperti ini? Namun Heechul adalah seseorang yang tak mampu ditebak. Hanya satu yang diketahui dari dirinya, adalah bahwa sebagian dari dirinya rela ia berikan untuk adik kecilnya yang meski kini telah dewasa. Lalu lihatlah sebuah seringai di bibirnya sekarang..

"Apa yang bisa _hyung _bantu, hm? Kau tahu bahkan _hyung _tak mampu keluar dari sini. Jika saja _hyung _bisa, _hyung _akan melenyapkan bocah itu dengan mudah.."

Donghae sedikit kecewa. "Kenapa ayah memberikan sihirnya hanya padamu dan juga Yunho _hyung? _Kenapa aku tidak?"

"Oh Hae! Dengar! Memiliki ini semua adalah kutukan, bukan sebaliknya, camkan itu!"

"Lalu aku harus berbangga atas kebodohanku? Dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya?!"

Heechul nampak diam. Ia paling tak ingin mengecewakan Donghae sejak dulupun. Maka ia memiliki jalan lain, meski "_hyung _tak yakin soal ide ini sebenarnya, tapi.."

"Apa itu?"

Heechul memberi isyarat agar Donghae mendekat padanya karena ia akan membisikan satu ide yang menurutnya, iapun tak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Tapi Donghae terlanjur mendengarnya..

_"Pergilah ke hutan larangan, ada sebuah rumah es milikku disana. Disana hidup satu temanku, dan kufikir ia bisa mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan. Melenyapkan bocah itu dengan mudah, hn?"_

**...**

Malamnya Donghae benar-benar pergi meski wajahnya penuh akan rasa takut. "Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan! Aku tak tahu jika aku harus melakukan ini untuk bocah sialan itu! UGH!" geramnya.

Di awal saja ia sudah ketakutan sebenarnya. Disambut pohon kering tak berdaun namun rantingnya melambai-lambai menakutkan. Ia pernah mendengar sebenarnya, dulu sang ayah bercerita mengenai hutan tersebut, dan melarang siapapun untuk memasukinya. Untuk itu ia sempat terkejut, mengapa Heechul _hyung_nya bahkan mempunyai rumah es di dalam sana?

Dengan penerangan seadanya, berupa api yang membakar sebagian kayu di tangannya Donghae terus melangkah memasuki hutan yang gelap. Berpuluh tikungan mungkin, dan juga berpuluh kali ia terjatuh namun tak juga ia temukan rumah es tersebut. Sempat putus asa, ia berniat pulang. Namun..

Trang..

Donghae mengaduh disaat kakinya tak sengaja menendang, "eh?" ia terkesima memandang udara kosong yang membuat kakinya sakit. Bohong jika dikatakan itu adalah udara kosong. Karena nyatanya, saat ia mencoba meraba, ada sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap matanya. Sesuatu itu ada dan nampak dingin, juga basah seperti es yang meleleh di tangannya. "Disinikah?"

Donghae mencoba mengarahkan apinya ke sekitarnya. Matanya lalu membulat sempurna. Benar-benar ada rumah es di sampingnya. Rumah yang kabarnya adalah milik _hyung_nya. "Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukannya!" soraknya..

**...**

"Dimana Donghae?" tanya sang raja saat makan malam berlangsung. "Kenapa ia tidak turun untuk makan malam?"

"Tadi dia sedang membaca saat aku mengajaknya bermain, ayah.." Baekhyun menjawab. Hanya ada dirinya, ibu dan ayahnya dan juga Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja datang, padahal kabarnya ia tengah berburu.

"Yunho, makan bersama kami, nak. Kemarilah.." ajak sang ibunda.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, ibu.." jawabnya sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun dan menatap satu pipi Baekhyun yang mengembung karena makanannya. Yunho nampak gemas..

"Aku membawakan satu ekor anak rusa, dan kau boleh merawatnya.." tuturnya pada Baekhyun dan disambut sorak girang dari mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuat gaduh! Ayo makan," tegur sang raja.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Donghae ada di rumah.."

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan ibunya, sang raja dapat menangkap gelagat aneh pada putranya tersebut. Yunho berkata ia akan menemui Donghae, memastikan Donghae di ada kamarnya, tapi mengapa kakinya bergerak ke arah lorong ruang bawah tanah? Lalu apa maksud ucapan 'memastikan bahwa Donghae di rumah?' sang raja tahu Yunho tengah memastikan sesuatu.

**Buagh..**

Yunho menghantam Heechul, saudaranya begitu saja. "Bukankah kita selalu bisa saling mendengar dari jarak jauh, hn? Lalu kau pikir aku tidak akan mendengarnya? Mengapa kau meracuni pikirannya, Heechul-_ah!" _geram Yunho sambil mencengkram baju Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata mengotori itu, huh? Aku hanya berusaha menolongnya. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya, untuk kebahagiannya, tidak seperti kau!"

"Tapi ini salah, Heechul-_ah! _Kasih sayangmu kau berikan dengan cara yang salah! Itu tidak benar.."

Heechul tersenyum kecut. "Apapun untuk kebahagiaannya sekalipun itu harus ditempuh dengan cara yang salah.."

Yunho mengepal erat tangannya. "Lalu apa tanggung jawabmu jika saja ia juga terluka?" tanyanya. Ia tak lagi mendengar pembelaan Heechul yang lalu meringkuk di dalam sel itu. Ia melesat pergi untuk mencegah apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Satu yang pasti, itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk..

**...**

**Tes..**

Donghae menutup sebelah matanya saat satu tetes darah keluar dari ibu jarinya. "Kenapa syaratnya harus darah!" keluh Donghae, meski ia diam saat gumpalan darahnya yang menetes, berubah menjadi dua gumpalan batu hitam.

"Ini adalah perjanjian yang mengikat jiwa, pangeran.. kau sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan.."

"Terima kasih, aku tidak mengerti," komentar Donghae, mengundang tawa dari dia, si penghuni rumah es milik Heechul.

"Tak usah mengerti tidak mengapa. Aku hanya akan bertanya satu kali lagi, apa kau yakin? Ini adalah soal nyawa.."

Donghae menganggu yakin. "Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan! Heechul _hyung _juga sudah menyetujuinya, untuk itulah dia menyuruhku datang kemari, kan?!"

Dia tersenyum, dan lalu mengangkat dua batu hitam yang terbuat dari darah Donghae itu terangkat dengan sendirinya. "Baik," ucapnya. Lalu seketika, salah satu batu itu mulai terbang mendekati Donghae dan menembus Donghae, tepat di dadanya begitu saja..

"Ugh!" Donghae mengernyit kala batu hitam itu seperti menghantam dadanya. Kakinya mendadak lumpuh sehingga Donghae jatuh begitu saja. Ia menggeliat kesakitan merasakan sesak dan panas yang menyerang dadanya. Ia mengaduh sambil melihat satu batu hitam lagi terbang, melayang entah kemana ia tidak tahu.

**PRANG..**

Bersamaan dengan itu, rumah kaca tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dan Yunho muncul begitu saja disana dengan wajahnya yang mengeras menahan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Donghae! KAU!" murkanya. Ia menatap Donghae bersama orang lain. Ia masih belum bisa menangkap yang terjadi. Seingatnya, orang yang bersama Donghae saat ini adalah dia yang dulu merawat Heechul sewaktu kecil, Yunho mengingatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Jangan katakan perjanjian bodoh itu kembali terulang!" jerit Yunho.

"Maaf yang mulia pangeran, itu.. itu sudah terjadi atas permintaannya.."

"Oh tidak!" desah Yunho, merasa kalah cepat.

Donghae yang sudah tersadar sepenuhnya mencoba untuk berdiri. "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin.."

"Donghae, tidakkah kau tahu seberapa mengerikan kutukan ini, hm?" lirih Yunho..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

_"Ini akan seperti bom waktu. Tertanam di antara jiwa kalian. Setidaknya masih ada waktu, kau bisa memilih.. dia yang mati dan pergi, atau sebaliknya. Semua ada di tanganmu, dan benda itu akan menghancurkan tubuh salah satu di antara kalian kelak.."_

"ARGH!"

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa nak? Ada apa?"

Dan malam itu seluruh kerajaan dikejutkan dengan erangan pangeran kecil mereka tanpa tahu mengapa? Ada apa?

**TBC**

* * *

:O :O :O

Apa ini? ZZzz~

Ada yang masih ingat saya? ^^ hanya tiba-tiba saja teringat tempat ini. FF di atas masih berantakan. Ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya setelah menonton "THOR-2", pelem kartun "FROZEN", nonton "Hansel and Gratel" ini fantasy semua kan? :3 maka jadilah campur aduk seperti ini. Masih acak-acakan pula, semoga chapter depan bisa lebih saya rapihkan. :) chapternya juga ga banyak, jadi jangan hawatir saya akan mengabaikannya terlalu lama..

Ini juga FF pertama yang tidak fokus pada suju meski Donghaenya tetep nomor wahid. ^O^ sekian dulu ah. Hhoo..


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLOHA! Saya datang tidak lama, bukan? _**

Tidak akan juga saya bercakap-cakap di awal, takutnya kelamaan kan? Tapi sebelum baca, yang ga tau Baekhyun cari dulu deh wajahnya sejenak? :D biar enak aja. Siap-siap bosan karena cerita yang panjang dan membosankan. Ini hanya sebatas karya gila saya, :3 ini milik saya lho-ya? HaaHaa. mau langsung?

* * *

**TWO MOON's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[CHAPTER 2]**

Malam itu Donghae tak mampu memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa panas jika ia tutup dengan selimut, dan akan terasa dingin jika tanpa selimut. Ia hanya bisa bergerak gelisah di atas kasurnya bermandikan keringat. Semuanya terluka. Tubuhnya terluka semenjak batu hitam itu memasuki tubuhnya.

"Ugh.."

Donghae mengerang tanpa siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Benar. Ia merintih sendiri di antara gelap ruang kamar tidurnya. Bahkan cahaya bulanpun tak dibiarkannya masuk. Jendelanya tertutup rapat berikut pintu, yang sebenarnya bukan karena dirinya yang mengunci pintu tersebut. Pintu itu terkunci dari luar. Bukan terkunci mungkin, tapi sengaja dikunci.

Tak kuasa menahan sakitnya, Donghae mencoba untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri rapat-rapat. Air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia terisak pelan kemudian. Karena selain tubuhnya, hatinya juga ia rasa sakit sekali, teramat sakit..

_"Hyung kecewa padamu! Kau membuat nyawa Baekhyun bahkan nyawamu sendiri dalam bahaya, Donghae!"_

Masih teringat jelas dalam bayangannya, saat dimana Yunho menarik paksa dirinya untuk pulang. Perilaku kasar yang sesungguhnya, baru didapat Donghae kali ini, terutama itu dilakukan oleh Yunho, _hyung _tersayangnya. Satu lengannya dicengkram kuat oleh Yunho saat itu, tak peduli ia merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya diseret, bahkan ketika ia menangis meminta untuk dilepaskan, Yunho tak mendengarnya. Sakit bukan?!

_"Hyung ingin kau merenungkan kesalahanmu sendiri! Tak akan hyung biarkan kau pergi dari kamarmu sebentar saja!"_

Hanya tersisa gelap saat Yunho mengurungnya di dalam kamar tersebut. Meski itu adalah kamarnya sendiri, namun tetap saja akan terasa buruk jika kita berada di dalamnya dalam keadaan dikurung. Tak mampu keluar, bahkan Donghae mengetahui saat dimana Yunho melakukan sesuatu untuk menguncinya di ruang tersebut. Dengan sihirnya, Donghae tahu. Bahkan Yunho tak memberinya setitik cahayapun.

Tersisa gelap yang meraja. Tinggal sakit yang harus ditelannya sendirian sekarang.

Dalam gelap itu, Donghae mengepalkan erat jemari-jemarinya. Di antara sakit itu ia tersenyum pedih. Diiringi air mata, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk "mati saja kau Baekhyun! Tunggu hingga harinya tiba nanti!"

**...**

Si kecil Baekhyun masih menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan ketika Yunho datang untuknya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sangat tiba-tiba, bermula dari jeritan keras Baekhyun di kamarnya. Sungguh mengejutkan, terlebih, belum ada lima menit sang ratu meninggalkan putranya, namun Baekhyun ia dapati bergulingan di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, ayah! Ini bukan luka yang disebabkan oleh racun! Ini kutukan!" desis Yunho.

Sang Ratu menangis meraung meratapi putranya tengah mengaduh kesakitan. Lebih sakit ia rasakan, karena tak mampu menolong putra kecilnya tersebut. "Bagaimana mungkin! Kutukan apa yang menimpanya, Yunho-_ya.. _"

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia mampu membaca raut wajah yang begitu keruh di wajah ayahnya. Sedikit banyak Yunho mampu menebak, bahwa ayahnya tersebut sudah bisa melihat dan membaca dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi ini. Berikut seluruh detailnya, 'kenapa dan siapa yang melakukannya,' sang raja tentu mampu mengetahuinya dengan mudah.

Satu gerakan Yunho berikan untuk Baekhyun. "Semoga ini bisa membantumu, hn?" gumam Yunho kemudian. Ia usap pelan kening Baekhyun, dan seketika tangis anak itu mereda, berikut kedua matanya yang turut terpejam. Hembusan nafas teratur mulai terdengar. Cengkraman Baekhyun pada pakaian sang ibunda mulai terlepas. Ia jatuh terlelap begitu saja.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, Yunho-_ya.." _begitu adalah titah sang raja. Ia berlalu disusul Yunho di belakangnya. Menyisakan sebuah nyanyian kecil yang lolos keluar dari mulut sang ratu yang tengah berusaha membuat tidur putranya semakin lelap.

**...**

"Manusia membawa takdirnya sendiri, bukan begitu?"

Yunho menatap sang raja dengan ragu. Sekian banyak helai rambut yang telah memutih bersama kulit yang semakin nampak mengerut itu, telah menunjukan sebagaimana lelahnya sang ayah. Di usianya yang semakin menua, tentu saja Yunho mengerti bahwa ayahnya itu sudah kelelahan untuk memikirkan banyak hal. Ia mengiba..

"Ini bukan tentang takdir, ayah. Donghae hanya merasa terlupakan dan akhirnya melakukan kesalahan. Dia.. mungkin aku juga salah satu yang bersalah untuk ini," sesalnya sambil sedikit menekan kepala dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang ini semua takdir, kan?"

Ada sedikit emosi menyulut diri Yunho. "Tapi bagaimana ini masih bisa disebut takdir baginya, jika bahkan hidupnya berakhir karena sebuah kesalahan! Donghae melakukan kesalahan, ayah! Semua tak akan terjadi jika Donghae tak melakukannya! Ini tidak adil.." resah Yunho.

Sang raja hanya mampu tersenyum. "Takdir akan tetap terjadi meskipun sebuah kesalahan adalah jalannya, kau mengerti?"

Yunho mendengus kesal. "Takdir manusia berakhir dengan kematian, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan nyawa mereka terenggut oleh sebuah kutukan, tidak akan!" desis Yunho tajam, dan bersiap meninggalkan sang raja.

"Kau tahu kutukan itu tak bisa dihentikan. Kau tahu hanya satu yang akan hidup.."

Bergegas Yunho meninggalkan ayahnya dengan amarah yang seolah meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Langkahnya nampak kasar. Ia menghampiri sebuah lorong yang mengantarnya pada ruang bawah tanah. Istana bagian paling bawah yang merupakan penjara istananya. "Bawa aku menemui sang peramal!" titahnya pada salah satu pengawal penjara yang tengah menyambutnya..

**...**

Sakit itu berangsur membaik meski Donghae belum mampu mengendalikan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Keringat dingin masih berbekas di kulitnya, dan terasa lengket tak nyaman. Sesaat ia terdiam dan lalu membuat posisi tidurnya senyaman mungkin. Perlahan ia tarik selimutnya, namun..

Donghae diam dan mengamati apa yang terjadi.

Titik kecil nampak bercahaya. Satu titik kecil yang kemudian membesar dan berubah menjadi satu gumpalan cahaya yang nampak benderang. Donghae nampak terpaku. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu titik cahaya tersebut. Tubuhnya serasa menegang saat dirinya mencoba menggerakan tangannya, dan cahaya itu bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tangannya.

Awalnya ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Donghae takjub, bahkan tak henti ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya. Cahaya itu mengikuti kemana tangannya berada. Apakah.. cahaya itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri? Ia memiliki sihir seperti kedua _hyung_nya?

Donghae bisa menangkap keberadaan ruangan kamarnya seperti biasa, karena cahaya yang berasal dari tangannya tersebut. Ada senyum gembira di wajahnya yang masih saja berkeringat itu. Tawanya mulai terdengar. Semakin keras ia tertawa, tertawa begitu lepas hingga rasa nyeri menghampiri kedua tangannya. Seperti kesemutan di awal, namun cahaya itu seperti menyayat kulitnya dan mulai menyakiti dirinya.

"ARGH!"

Donghae tercekat. Cahaya dari kedua tangannya tak mampu ia bendung. Cahaya itu semakin meluas. Ia ingat, bagaimana saat Heechul tak mampu membendung sihirnya. Berakhir dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Donghae masih menebak apa yang akan dilakukan cahaya-cahaya itu, sementara sakitnya semakin pekat ia rasa.

"A- akh! Aaaaa.."

Saat itulah, disaat yang sama dua orang penjaga yang berjaga tepat di depan kamar pangeran mereka dikejutkan oleh jeritan Donghae dari dalam. Mereka panik, terlebih saat melihat cahaya yang muncul, merembes keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Bahkan cahaya itu nampak seperti merambat pada permukaan dinding yang kian meretak. "ASTAGA!"

**...**

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Donghae, Demi Tuhan, Yunho!"_

Yunho tersentak kemudian. Matanya memang tertuju pada satu orang yang ada dihadapannya, namun tidak dengan fikirannya. Fikirannya melayang ke berbagai titik. Pada suara Heechul yang baru saja berbisik untuknya, berbisik memarahi, seolah keduanya sama-sama tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Karena keributanpun sudah dapat Yunho tangkap dengan jelas. Ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi di istananya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, _hyung. _Semoga kau bisa sedikit membantu menyelesaikan ini.." gumamnya.

Lalu Yunho pergi meninggalkan dia yang hanya tersenyum sambil masih terduduk di tempatnya. Ia menatap punggung Yunho yang akhirnya hilang setelah pangeran itu meninggalkan jeruji besi yang dihuninya sejak semalam. "Ini takdir, pangeran. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa merubahnya, kau tahu?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa dulu kalian jadikan aku peramal istana jika kalian sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan, hm?"

Dulu, bukankah dulu?

Hanya dulu dirinya mendapat anugerah sebagai peramal istana, kepercayaan sang raja. Hanya dulu, kuasa itupun terlepas semenjak sang ratu pertama meninggal. Kejadian yang lepas dari pantauan mata ajaibnya, membuat dirinya tak mampu lagi menghuni istana. Kesalahan besar yang sesungguhnya, ia tak pernah melakukannya.

_"Leeteuk hyung, mengapa kau tak pernah mengetahui bahwa tangankulah yang akan membunuh ibu, hyung? Mengapa ini tak bisa kau lihat? Kemana perginya mata ajaibmu itu?!"_

_"Maafkan aku.."_

Leeteuk mendesah. Ia ingat saat dimana pangerannya mengeluh padanya. Memarahinya tapi tidak nampak marah padanya. Pangerannya itu, nampak menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Begitupun dengan dirinya yang saat itu merasa gagal akan kemampuannya sendiri. Kehilangan ratu pertama adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk bagi kerajaan tersebut. Jika kau adalah penyebabnya, maka akan seperti apa dirimu? Akan melakukan apa?

_"Hukum saja aku! Aku rela mati atas kesalahanku, yang mulia. Ini adalah kesalahanku.."_

Saat itu Leeteuk hanya mampu memohon untuk hukumannya. Memohon untuk hukuman matinya, bahkan ia sangat rela. Ia membujuk keras sang raja untuk itu, namun tidakah sang raja memiliki hati yang baik kala hukumannya hanya sebatas pengasingan saja?

_"Aku akan membuatkanmu rumah di tengah hutan terlarang agar kau tak perlu pergi dari kerajaan ini. Tak ada yang akan menemukanmu disana. Aku tak ingin kau pergi, hyung. Jadilah kawanku untuk selamanya. Tinggalah disana. Ini adalah yang terakhir, sebelum ayah melumpuhkan kedua tanganku ini.."_

_"Lumpuh?! Heechul-ah?!"_

_"Aku sangat rela jikapun ayah benar-benar melakukannya. Ini adalah takdirku, hyung. Aku tak akan membantah.."_

**...**

Yunho lagi-lagi menampakan langkah kasarnya. Entah berapa kali ia harus berjalan dalam keadaan tak sabar seperti ini. Dengan terburu-buru ia menuju kamar Donghae. Ia nampak sangat terkejut mendapati lantai di sekitar pintu kamar Donghae bahkan telah retak, ditemani cahaya-cahaya putih di sela-sela retakannya.

"Apa ini?!" desis Yunho. Keningnya mengerut keras. Ia angkat satu tangannya. Ia arahkan telapak tangannya pada ujung retakan di lantai. Tak ada apapun yang keluar, namun cahaya itu nampak memudar seperti ditelan sesuatu yang berasal dari telapak tangan Yunho.

Yunho berjalan menyusuri retakan itu, bersamaan dengan cahaya-cahaya yang nampak tertelan sedikit demi sedikit. Setitik keringat mulai menetes di ujung pelipisnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat saat mendengar jeritan Donghae di dalam sana semakin dan semakin tidak terdengar.

Bergegas Yunho menghampiri pintu kamar Donghae dan mendobraknya setelah yakin cahaya-cahaya yang seperti akan menyakitkan bila disentuh itu telah hilang seutuhnya.

**BRAK!**

Dengan satu hentakan pintu itu hancur, sebagaimana barang-barang di dalam sana yang telah hancur berkeping-keping setelah Yunho masuk dan melihatnya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, ini.."

Tak mampu lagi Yunho melanjutkan katanya. Ia semakin menegang mendapati Donghae ada di antara puing-puing di dalam sana. Tergeletak dengan nafas cepatnya. Yunho tahu Donghae masih dalam keadaan sadar. Segera ia hampiri. "Donghae, apa yang- oh! Tidak, tidak!"

Nafas Yunho seolah berhenti begitu saja. Dilihatnya tubuh Donghae penuh luka, terutama di kedua tangannya. Darah segar nampak keluar dari luka-luka disana, yang nampak seperti bekas sayatan yang sangat banyak.

_"Hyung.." _Donghae meringis dengan nafasnya yang nampak terputus-putus. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. "Sa.. kit.." rintihnya cukup lemah.

Tak perlu mengatakannyapun, Yunho meringis dan telah mengetahui sebagaimana Donghae tengah menahan sakit itu. Setitik air mata telah jatuh menyentuh salah satu luka di wajah Donghae. "Aku tahu, kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik Yunho sambil memeluk Donghae penuh akan penyesalan. "Maafkan _hyung, ne? Hyung _mengurungmu disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Yunho meraih selimut yang bahkan nampak kotor dan kusut lalu menutupi semua luka itu. Ia lalu bergegas menggendong Donghae, mengamankan adiknya tersebut kemanapun, ke bagian istana lain mengingat kamar Donghae sepertinya sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi.

**...**

"Bukan karena siapapun! Ini karena Donghae, mh.. kau sudah tahu sekarang bahwa Donghae ternyata memiliki cahaya!"

Heechul masih bungkam. Wajahnya masih menyimpan marah yang begitu luar biasa. Ia tak menyapa kedatangan saudaranya sejak beberapa waktu lalu itu dengan baik. Namun perlahan bola matanya bergerak, menatap Yunho sinis di ujung matanya.

"Jangan marah! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah padamu? Kau membuat Donghae menjalin kutukan itu semenjak kau menyuruh Donghae untuk menemui Leeteuk _hyung _di rumah tersembunyimu itu!" cetus Yunho.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka Leeteuk _hyung _akan menyuruh Donghae melakukan kutukan itu! Aku belum tahu maksudnya melakukan itu! Aku hanya tahu bahwa Donghae akan membutuhkan bantuan Leeteuk _hyung _untuk menyingkirkan-"

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun juga saudaramu!" sela Yunho.

"Dengarkan aku saat bicara!" kesal Heechul. "Aku belum selesai, Yunho!" decaknya. "Aku tahu persis Leeteuk _hyung _bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal sembarangan dalam setiap tindakannya.."

"Ya, aku tahu dia adalah mantan peramal istana, yang telah menghafal semua mantra kutukan apapun itu. Dan sekarang ada kutukan yang mengendalikan hidup Baekhyun dan juga Donghae sendiri, kau tahu itu?!" geram Yunho.

Heechul berdecak pelan. "Dengar! Aku tidak tahu siapa Baekhyun itu sekalipun kau mengatakan bahwa dia saudara kita. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat batang hidungnya!" balas Heechul. "Yang aku tahu adalah, aku masih peduli pada saudaraku, Donghae! Aku hanya berusaha membantu untuk meraih apa yang diinginkan olehnya.."

"Sekalipun dia akan membunuh, kau mengijinkannya, huh?"

Sedikit anggukan ragu Heechul berikan. "Untuk itulah aku membiarkan dia menemui Leeteuk _hyung. _Kau tahu, Leeteuk _hyung _bukanlah seseorang yang akan tega membunuh.."

Yunho menatap Heechul tak sabar.

"Dia pasti memiliki cara lain untuk takdir seseorang. Dia peramal hebat, bukan?!"

Ada helaan nafas lelah dari mulut Yunho. "Tapi Leeteuk _hyung _tak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku muak pada sesuatu yang dinamakan takdir! Seharusnya dia bicara sesuatu padaku, Heechul-_ah!"_

Heechul menyeringai. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membawaku untuk menemuinya?" – "Huh?" –"dia akan bicara padaku!"

**...**

Donghae membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Semua yang dilihatnya terasa berputar. Ia tak mampu menahannya hingga terjatuh lagi disaat ia akan mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia mendesah pelan dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terakhir kali terjadi padanya. Bahkan ruangannya saat ini bukanlah ruangan kamar miliknya.

Sejenak Donghae menutup matanya. 'cahaya?!' pikirnya. Seketika disaat ia mengingat kilatan cahaya yang sangat silau itu, Donghae mengingat betapa sakitnya saat cahaya-cahaya itu seperti merobek kulitnya. Membuat Donghae enggan untuk mengingatnya lagi, dan berakhir dengan rasa kaku di kedua tangannya.

Sedikit kesulitan Donghae terbangun, dan mendapati kedua tangannya dibebat hebat oleh kain-kain yang tebal. Ia meringis melihat darah-darah mulai merembes dari kain itu. Donghae mengira-ngira seberapa parah luka disana, hingga sakit sedemikian rupa.

Rasa haus mendera tiba-tiba. Donghae ingin minum, tapi ia bahkan masih merasa asing di tempatnya kini terbaring. Ingin memanggil ataupun meminta tolong, pada siapa? Sepertinya suara yang keluarpun akan terasa percuma, karena lehernyapun begitu kaku.

"_Hyung.._" lirihnya. "Tolong aku, siapapun!" dengusnya.

Kriet..

Cahaya perlahan masuk membuat Donghae sedikit merinding seolah takut cahaya itu akan melukainya lagi. Satu sosok yang mungil muncul di hadapannya kemudian dan membuat roman wajahnya nampak menjadi sebal seketika. Ia merenggut dan mencoba menghadap ke arah lain, ke arah mana saja asal tidak ke arah sosok itu, Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau yang kemari, sih!" cetus Donghae dengan menyebalkan.

Si kecil itu nampak membawa nampan dengan teko kecil beserta gelasnya di atasnya. "Yunho _hyung _menyuruhku membawakan air untukmu. Menurutnya kau pasti sangat kehausan.."

Donghae mendelik sebal pada Baekhyun yang sedang menaruh nampan di atas nakas kecil di sampingnya. Namun ia tak membantah apapun, karena bibirnya begitu kering saat ini. Merutuklah ia, karena tadi memanggil Yunho. Ia seharusnya tahu, bahwa Yunho akan mendengarnya dari jarak jauhpun. Dan kenapa pula Yunho mengutus Baekhyun?!

Baekhyun mulai menaiki ranjang yang dihuni Donghae sekalipun Donghae melarangnya. Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu takut, toh Donghae sedang sakit dan tak akan bisa melakukan apapun padanya. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung, _aku tidak akan menyentuh lukamu, aku janji!" cicit Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Umh.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jika saja bisa, maka Donghae ingin sekali menatap Baekhyun dengan angkuhnya, sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya lalu mengumpati Baekhyun seperti biasa. Tapi kini ia tak bisa, sayang sekali..

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kenapa tidak menjawabku?"

Donghae mendelik sebal. Ia berdehem untuk meluruskan suaranya. "Menurutmu, dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti ini bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, huh?!" cerocos Donghae dengan sedikit kesulitan.

"Ah, maafkan aku _hyungie.._"

Donghae menoleh cepat-cepat. Ia terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan _hyung _yang begitu hangat tercetus dari mulut Baekhyun. Baru pertama kali terjadi. Saat Donghae sibuk berkelana dengan keterpanaannya, tiba-tiba ada cahaya masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Dengan cepat Donghae berubah panik. "Agh! Tutup jendelanya, tutup!" pekiknya dengan keras.

Kaki kecil Baekhyun buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri jendela. Rintihan takut Donghae benar bukan main-main dan ia menjadi panik. "Apa cahaya itu membuatmu sakit?" tanya Baekhyun. Tak ada jawaban, Donghae kembali acuh padanya tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Tak apa, Baekhyun tak mengerti pula. "Eh? Bukankah kau ingin minum? Tanganmu sedang sakit, kan? Biar kuambilkan, ya?"

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Donghae dengan cukup keras.

Namun bibir kering _hyung_nya itu membuat Baekhyun tidak percaya dan segera melakukan apa yang baru saja ia tawarkan pada Donghae. Satu gelas penuh ia bawakan air itu untuk Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, kan?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung. _Kau tak perlu malu dan sungkan padaku.."

"HEY! Tarik kata-katamu! Untuk apa aku merasa malu dan sungkan padamu, hya! Hentikan! Jangan mendekat!" panik Donghae, namun.. "ARGH!" ia menjerit saat air dalam gelas tumpah dan mengenai satu tangan Donghae. "Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan! Sakit tahu!" ringis Donghae, begitupun Baekhyun yang hanya tertawa hambar setelahnya dan memilih kabur setelah meneriakan kata "maaf aku tidak sengaja!"

**...**

Yunho akhirnya mampu tertawa lega. Tak ada ruginya ia membawa Heechul kabur sebentar untuk menemui Leeteuk.

*Flashback..

"Tak ada syarat lain, kan?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan selain untuk kebaikan Donghae? Aku tak ingin berjanji dan terikat akan ucapanku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya.."

Sesaat setelah pemikiran kecil namun terkesan nekat itu dirundingkan, maka suatu keputusan berani yang akhirnya di ambil Yunho. Ia membebaskan saudaranya dari jeruji emas tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun berlalu, Yunho nampak tersenyum menatap adiknya melangkah mantap di luar jeruji besinya. Ada sedikit harapan terlintas, 'apakah Heechul dapat keluar suatu saat nanti?!'

"Heechul-_ah!"_

Sesuai dugaan, Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan Heechul dengan ceria, berbeda saat Yunho pertama kali datang tanpa Heechul. Yunho menganggapnya wajar. Ia mengikuti Heechul agar terduduk di samping Leeteuk yang lain.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku kemari, kan _hyung?" _tanya Heechul tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia memang tak senang dengan sesuatu yang berbelit-belit. "Ah! Maafkan aku karena mengutus Donghae untuk menemui beberapa saat lalu.."

"Dia- Donghae, aku.."

Heechul menatap Leeteuk mantap. "Kutukan macam apa, _hyung? _Aku yakin kau tak benar-benar menuruti Donghae untuk membunuh pangeran kecil kami, kan? Sekalipun aku tak terlalu tahu mengenai pangeran kecil itu," cibirnya, sambil melihat ke arah Yunho yang diam saja mengamati semua kata-katanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Tentu kau telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, kan?"

Sekali lagi Leeteuk tersenyum. "Aku tak mungkin mengotori hati calon raja kita semua, kan? Kupikir setelah kejadian semalam, kalian sudah mengetahui alasan Donghae tak memiliki sihir seperti kalian.."

Yunho menahan nafasnya. "Jadi- jadi benarkah Donghae?!"

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. "Dia adalah raja kita di masa depan. Dia sang pemilik cahaya.."

Heechul memekik tertahan. "Jadi cahaya itu benar-benar miliknya? Ada dalam dirinya dan dia adalah.. raja kita!"

Ada remasan yang Leeteuk berikan pada lengan Heechul di samping kirinya, dan juga Yunho di samping kanannya. Ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan. "Aku tak begitu yakin, karena aku sudah tua. Mungkin mataku ini sudah tak bisa membaca dengan baik, tapi aku yakin soal ini. Untuk itulah.." jedanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkan raja kita menjadi seorang pembunuh, kan?" ucapnya penuh akan keyakinan yang dalam.

"Jadi kutukan itu? Batu hitam di dalam diri Baekhyun dan Donghae?"

Ada gelengan pelan dari Leeteuk. "Apa mantra yang aku berikan terlalu pekat hingga membuatnya menjadi samar bahkan di matamu dan sang raja, Yunho-_ya_?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit terheran-heran. "Kupikir itu akan terbaca oleh kalian, bahkan olehmu juga, Heechul-_ah.._"

Heechul menggeleng. "Yang aku rasakan adalah sesuatu yang buruk, sungguh!" cerita Heechul di sambut anggukan dari Yunho. Namun Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"Tidak! Itu bukan kutukan seperti apa yang kalian perkirakan. Aku hanya ingin membuat raja kecil kita tersadar, bahwa hatinya hanya sedang cemburu. Ia tidak seharusnya membenci seseorang terlebih itu adalah saudaranya sendiri.."

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat Donghae begitu yakin?!" pekik Yunho tak sabar.

"Aku mengatakan padanya, bahwa kutukan itu akan memberinya waktu untuk memilih nantinya. Kalian, dengarkan aku! Buat dia agar selalu bertemu Baekhyun agar ia mampu merasakan betapa berartinya keberadaan Baekhyun baginya. Buat kebencian itu hilang. Kukatakan padanya, bahwa jika waktunya tiba, ia boleh memilih untuk hidupnya sendiri atau Baekhyun.."

Yunho kehilangan katanya, sedang Heechul merenung. "Bagaimana jika Donghae memilih untuk hidup Baekhyun nantinya? Bukankah kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang telah membunuh raja?"

Leeteuk meringis kecil. "Kalian tahu, bahwa di dalam sebuah kerajaan, tidak boleh ada dua pemilik cahaya?" tanya Leeteuk. Heechul dan Yunho hanya mengangguk samar. "Jika satu kerajaan memiliki dua orang pemilik cahaya, maka salah satu di antara mereka harus gugur.."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kutukan ini akan berlaku pada dua pemilik cahaya. Tapi hanya Donghae, kan? Jadi sudah kukatakan kutukan itu hanya main-main?!" semua bungkam beberapa saat, hingga..

"BAGAIMANA _HYUNG _BISA BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN KUTUKAN, _HYUNG!"_

**...**

Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi datang menghampirinya, membuat Donghae merasa sebal saja. Kali ini bocah itu datang sambil membawakan makanan untuknya. Seharusnya dia berterima kasih, bukan malah mengomel di tengah sakitnya itu, keterlaluan!

"Kenapa kau yang datang lagi, sih? Tidak adakah lagi orang lain di istana ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ayolah _hyung. _Aku tidak punya teman disini selain rusa hasil tangkapan Yunho _hyung _kemarin. Aku ingin sekali bermain denganmu.."

Donghae tak menggubris Baekhyun. Ia hanya meringis berulang-ulang jika saja melakukan pergerakan kecil. "Senang sekali kau, mendapat tangkapan Yunho-_hyung!_" dengusnya.

"_Hyungie _boleh merawatnya. Dia milikmu juga, mari merawatnya bersama!" sorak Baekhyun. Ia kegirangan setelah mengetahui Donghae merespon setiap ucapannya. "Kita harus membawanya setiap hari ke bukit di belakang istana. Banyak rumput segar dan dia senang makan disana, _hyung_.." cerita Baekhyun.

"Bukit?"

Dengan semangat Baehyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak pernah kesana? Mari kesana bersama!" girangnya.

Donghae berdecih pelan. Tak mengiyakan, tidak juga menolak. Ia hanya menatap miris makanan yang dibawakan Baekhyun. Ia belum bisa bergerak banyak hingga makanan itupun tak dapat disentuhnya. Hanya tatapan sayang yang Donghae tunjukan, dan itu mampu terbaca oleh Baekhyun. "Kau ingin makan?"

"Tidak," bohong Donghae.

"Aku tahu kau lapar! Kutemani kau makan, ya?"

Tak ada lagi perdebatan. Ajaib karena kini Donghae tengah berusaha mengunyah dengan benar, menelan dengan hati-hati karena pergerakan kecil itu mampu membuat luka di lehernya kembali terasa sakit. Hening, keduanya makan bersama hingga matahari di luar sana terus dan terus meredup.

"_Hyung.. _ kenapa kau takut cahaya? Sudah akan malam, bagaimana jika kamar ini semakin gelap?"

Donghae merenung. Benar juga apa kata adiknya tersebut. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Baekhyun sempat menghilang beberapa saat hingga ada satu cahaya yang hangat, bersinar dengan lembut. Donghae melihatnya dengan seksama. Aneh karena cahayanya kali ini sama sekali tidak menakuti dirinya. "Eh?"

Ternyata Baekhyun, bocah itu tengah membawa cahaya dari lilin menyala yang ada di tangannya. Ada beberapa lilin, dan Donghae terpaku melihat Baekhyun memasangkan lilin itu di setiap sudut ruangan hingga ruangan itu menjadi sedikit bercahaya.

"Semoga kau beristirahat dengan baik ya _hyung.._" ungkap Baekhyun, dan pintu kamarpun tertutup perlahan, melenyapkan bayangan Baekhyun.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil merenung. Bibirnya bergerak sesaat untuk menggumamkan "terima kasih.." pada Baekhyun? Entahlah..

**...**

"Bisa! Donghae bisa merubah hatinya sendiri. Ia harus, karena ia adalah penguasa kita nantinya.."

Yunho hanya bisa merenung, menatap dua adiknya yang kini tengah menemaninya berburu. Rerumputan hijau, dedaunan yang melambai, juga sepoi angin yang berharum segar turut menjadi saksi, bagaimana senyum indah di wajah tampan Yunho terlukis begitu saja. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil pula..

"Kau ingin kelinci yang mana sih, Baekhyun?!"

"Yang itu _hyung, _yang semua bulunya putih! Yang besar yang ada di pojok bebatuan itu!" pekik Baekhyun.

Bahkan Yunho sendiri tak pernah mengira dua adiknya bisa seakrab itu, meski Donghae masih saja mempertahankan wajah ketusnya sesekali pada Baekhyun. Tapi Yunho merasa yakin bahwa saat ini ada sedikit perhatian yang Donghae berikan pada adik bungsu mereka.

"_Hyung! _Kenapa dipanah?! Kita berburu agar kelincinya bisa dipelihara nanti, jadi jangan dibunuh!"

"Jadi kau ingin aku bagaimana?!" geram Donghae.

"Kejar hingga dapat tentu saja!"

"_MWO_?!"

Terbahak sudah Yunho melihat Donghae yang berusaha mengejar satu kelinci untuk Baekhyun. Meski mulutnya mengomel, merutuk tak jelas, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Lucu saja jika Yunho membayangkan sang raja, kaisarnya tengah berburu kelinci. Hahaha..

Yunho segera bergabung dengan kedua adiknya. Membantu Donghae menangkap satu kelinci untuk Baekhyun. Sejenak hatinya merasa bergetar membayangkan, akan betapa senangnya jika Heechul juga bisa bergabung dengan mereka seperti saat ini. Akan lengkap semuanya..

"Lihat saja jika kau membuat kelincinya mati!"

Yunho dan Baekhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang datang dari sebuah batu besar. Tubuhnya kotor. Rambutnya dihiasi beberapa rerumputan, namun satu tangannya menggenggam kedua telinga kelinci putih yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian. Tentu saja, dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"HORE!"

Pekikan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring. Ia akan menghampiri Donghae dan menghambur pada _hyung_nya itu jika saja tidak merasakan jantungnya berdenyut tiba-tiba. "Akh.."

Donghae mengernyit begitupun Yunho. Baekhyun ambruk tepat di tengah jalan saat dirinya akan menghampiri Donghae. "Kau kenapa, Baekhyun-_ah_?" panik Yunho, sedang Donghae hanya mematung.

Donghae dapat melihat Yunho yang segera menggendong Baekhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya. Yunho berlari segera meninggalkan dirinya. Satu tangannya memang masih menggenggam kelinci putih tangkapannya. Namun, satu tangan lain mengusap dadanya perlahan.

"Ugh.."

Donghae mengernyit sakit sambil menutup satu matanya. Ia hampir tumbang, dan sudah berdiri di kedua lutut yang ditekuknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Namun ia nampak gila saat satu sunggingan senyum nampak di bibirnya. "Apa waktunya segera tiba?" lirihnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar kelinci di tangannya telah mati tercekik. Sejak kapan jemari Donghae mencekik leher sang kelinci?!

**...**

Donghae bergulingan di atas ranjangnya. Ia kembali memikirkan perkataan _hyung _yang telah mengikatkan kutukan itu di tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Baekhyun saat di rumah es waktu itu..

_"Jika waktunya tiba, kau harus memilih untuk hidupmu atau hidupnya. Maka benda di dalam tubuh kalian akan mendengar dan meledak salah satunya.."_

Donghae terperanjat tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya tadi, datang bersamaan dengan tumbangnya Baekhyun. Apakah itu merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa waktunya akan segera tiba? Bahwa Donghae akan segera memilih?

Entah mengapa Donghae menjadi terlihat gusar. Bukankah lenyapnya Baekhyun adalah hal yang diinginkannya sejak dulu? Bahkan beberapa bulan lalu ia berani berbuat nekat dengan melakukan kutukan darah itu bersama Leeteuk? Lalu ada apa dengan sekarang?

Berniat mengobati sedikit rasa gundahnya, Donghae berencana pergi ke luar untuk menghirup udara segar. Ia memakai mantelnya dan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Suara hujan membahana di luar sana begitu tiba-tiba. Petirpun menyambar begitu kerasnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hae?"

Donghae menoleh saat mendapatkan panggilan tiba-tiba dari suara Yunho yang dihafalnya. "Eoh? Aku berniat keluar, tapi sepertinya sedang turun hujan," jawab Donghae. Ia memandang Yunho dan mengetahui Yunho baru saja datang dari arah jalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Meski tampak ragu, namun Donghae bertanya, "tadi dia kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Yunho diam sejenak dan memandang Donghae. "Kau menghawatirkannya?" tebak Yunho.

Donghae membuang arah pandangnya. "Kenapa jawabanmu berbelit-belit, _hyung? _Hanya jawab saja pertanyaanku!" ketusnya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Ia demam tinggi. Kebetulan sekali, ia menanyakanmu padahal baru saja siuman. Kau ingin menemuinya?"

Awalnya Donghae diam. Namun gerak kakinya membuat wajah Yunho tersenyum cerah. Donghae berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Donghae akan menemui Baekhyun, ini adalah pemikiran awalnya, meski tak perlu diragukan pula sebenarnya. "Kau temani dia sebentar, _ne? Hyung _ada sedikit urusan. Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi berkunjung untuk melihat perbatasan.." teriak Yunho pada Donghae.

Ya.. ya.. ya..

Donghae nampak malas. Terkesan diperintah, ia tidak mau. Ia selalu ingin bergerak di atas kendalinya sendiri, inilah ego tingginya. Dengan sedikit enggan ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Hai?" sapanya saat mendapati Baekhyun di kamarnya. Bocah itu sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan terbalut selimut tebal. Wajahnya cukup pucat membuat Donghae sedikit mengiba.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Panas..

"Apa Yunho _hyung _tidak memanggil tabib, huh?"

Baekhyun terkekeh disertai batuk-batuk kecilnya. "Aku sudah diobati. _Hyungie.._" erang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Satu tangan Bekhyun keluar dari selimutnya. Tangan itu menengadah dan menunjukan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun tengah meminta, "kelincinya?"

Donghae mendengus sebal. "Mana mungkin aku membawa binatang ke kamarmu, Baekhyun!" gemasnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kelinci kan tidak sebesar rusa!" rutuk Baekhyun. "Atau, kau melepasnya lagi tadi? Aku ingin kelinci yang satu itu!"

Donghae diam dan merenung. Mengapa mulutnya mendadak kaku untuk mengatakan bahwa kelincinya telah mati dicekik olehnya sendiri?! Atau setidaknya mengiyakan pernyataan Baekhyun yang mengira kelincinya telah kabur?! Donghae tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin membuat bocah di depannya menjadi kecewa.

"Tidak! Kelincinya ada!" bohongnya.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia untukku sekarang, uhuk! uhuk!"

Ah.. suara batuk itu begitu menghawatirkan terdengar. Suara Baekhyun bahkan terdengar serak. "Tapi kelincinya kotor, Baek! Aku tak ingin dia menularkan virus semakin banyak disini!"

Baekhyun nampak merengek-rengek kecil, hingga anak itu tiba-tiba saja terbatuk-batuk keras dan nampak tak ingin berhenti. Bahkan Donghae telah menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, namun batuknya tak kunjung mereda. "Hey, ada apa denganmu!"

Donghae panik, Baekhyun mulai menutup kedua matanya perlahan. "Sadarlah, Baek!" pekik Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun. Namun nihil.. Baekhyun jatuh terlelap dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae mendobrak pintu dan memanggil siapapun yang dapat menolong. Yunho entah pergi kemana, dan hujan di luar sana semakin membesar.

**...**

_"Perbatasan diserang, dan baik itu raja dan ratu terjebak disana!"_

Donghae tidak tahu apapun. Donghae hanya tahu dan merasakan cemas yang luar biasa saat melihat tabib yang sedang mengobati Baekhyun. Anak itu sudah sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri. Donghae- Donghae menangis di ambang pintu. Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah diinginkannya saat itu.

"Selamatkan Baekhyun.."

Tunggu.. Tunggu..

Selamatkan Baekhyun?! Mengapa semua menjadi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diinginkannya sejak awal? Sayangnya Donghae tak menyadarinya. Ia berlari kencang keluar dari istana begitu saja. Ia mengitari bukit di belakang istana dan mencari kelinci untuk Baekhyun di antara batu-batu besar disana.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Donghae mulai kedinginan namun tak ingin berhenti untuk mencari satu ekor saja kelinci. Mengapa kelinci saja susah didapatkan?!

"Ngh!" Donghae mulai mengerang saat merasakan rasa panas di sekitar dadanya. Sejak Baekhyun sakit, sebenarnya Donghae telah merasakan sakit itu pula, namun ditahannya. Tidakkah batu hitam di dalam dirinya dan Baekhyun tengah bekerja sama untuk mencari jawaban dari mulut Donghae?

Tapi bukankah kutukan itu hanyalah bualan Leeteuk sang peramal?!

**...**

_"Heechul-ah.. kukembalikan kedua tanganmu. Jagalah semua orang semampumu.."_

**DEG.**

Mata Heechul membesar, terbelalak hebat mendapatkan satu gumaman yang tak pernah disangkanya, ia akan mendengar lagi suara itu. "Ayah?" gumamnya dalam sepi selnya. Perasaannya kacau. Perang bukanlah hal yang baru terjadi di sebuah kerajaan, dan kini hal mengerikan itu telah menimpa istananya.

Heechul tak boleh lagi berfikir terlalu banyak. Setelah bertahun-tahun sudah kedua tangannya terkunci dan tak mampu digerakan olehnya, kini tangan itu kembali, meski ia merasa was-was. Apa segenting itu hingga raja mengembalikan kedua tangannya, dan memintanya untuk menjaga semua orang?!

Kraak..

PRANG!

Jeruji besi itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah ia bekukan dengan esnya. Benar saja, suasana istana begitu kacau hingga ke ruangan bawah tanah. Ia bergegas membebaskan sang peramal, Leeteuk. Dengan sedikit tipuan ia menipu para penjaga yang sesungguhnya belum mengetahui bahwa kerajaan mereka sedang diserang. Tak apa- toh Heechul mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk melindungi istananya. "_Hyung _tolong carikan Donghae untukku. Aku akan mencari Yunho.." titahnya pada Leeteuk yang lalu disanggupi begitu saja. Memang dimanakah Donghae berada?"

**...**

BRUK!

Donghae terjatuh di atas karpet merah, sekitar lorong istanya. Sekian lama mencari, ia menemukan seekor kelinci untuk Baekhyun dan bergegas kembali menuju istana. Belum sempat ia mengetahui kekacauan yang tengah terjadi di istana tersebut. Ia tidak tahu, namun nafasnya tercekat kala istana menjadi gelap seketika. Ia tak menyadari bahwa di luar sana, ada hamparan es yang melindungi istananya dan menutup semua jalan, termasuk jalan masuknya cahaya. Semua orang panik, dan Donghae mulai menyadari.

"Ada apa?!" lirihnya di antara gelap tersebut. Ia tak mampu lagi melihat di antara gelap tersebut. Rasa panas mulai menyerang dadanya lagi, dan seketika ia mengingat Baekhyun.

"Baek?!" pekiknya mencoba menghafal jalanan di antara gelap. Bahkan semua menjadi terasa dingin. Istana membutuhkan cahayanya..

"Perang terjadi. Diamlah, selama kita diam di dalam istana kita aman. Pangeran Heechul kembali dan tengah melindungi kita dengan esnya!"

Samar Donghae mendengar dan lalu mengikuti arah suara tersebut. "Tapi bagaimana dengan pangeran Baekhyun?!"

"Kita tak bisa lagi mengobatinya dalam gelap!"

Donghae semakin panik mendengarnya. Tanpa suara ia berlari-lari bahkan beberapa kali entah terbentur apa. Ia mencoba meraba-raba, dan mendadak semua menjadi sepi. Hanya gelap, dan..

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Ada hembusan nafas lemah yang Donghae dengar. Entah mengapa hatinya bergerak sendiri untuk mengenal. "Baekhyun?" lirihnya. Ia terisak, tak mampu lagi berdiri dalam gelap tersebut. Ia menangis hingga mengingat cahaya yang sempat ditakutinya. Ya..

Ia butuh cahaya..

Cahaya..

Harus ada cahaya, dan itu berada dalam tubuhnya. Satu tegukan ludah kasar di mulutnya, dan Donghae mulai mengingat semuanya. Setitik cahaya, cahaya yang keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya, hingga perlahan menjadi sedikit terang. Donghae tersenyum dan mengabaikan tangisnya. Ia terlihat fokus mengendalikan cahaya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. Lorong itu mulai nampak dan ia bergegas menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.. Donghae mendapati bocah kecil itu masih di atas ranjangnya tanpa siapapun menemaninya. Namun..

"Oh tidak!"

Baekhyun terbujur kaku dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dengan cahaya di tangannya, Donghae membelai wajah Baekhyun. "Bangun! Aku belum mengatakan nyawa siapa yang pergi lebih dulu, Baek! Bangun!" isak Donghae. Cahaya di kedua tangannya mulai meredup kembali, sedang Donghae terisak lebih keras.

"BAEKHYUN!"

BLAAAAR...

Yunho yang tengah berada di antara peperangan untuk menjemput ayah dan ibunya terpaku berikut seluruh mahluk yang kini tengah berseteru. Semuanya diam menatap gumpalan es bercahaya tak jauh dari mereka.. itu adalah istana, yang nampak seperti batu kristal.

Yunho tahu bahwa Heechul telah bebas dan tengah melindungi istana mereka dengan es miliknya. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka, "Donghae?!" sang raja kecil turut melindungi mereka, meski Yunho belum tahu persis apa yang terjadi disana. Satu berita duka yang pasti adalah..

"Raja dan ratu telah tewas!"

**...**

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Keluar dari kamarku!"

Heechul hanya menatap pasrah ke arah pintu kamar adiknya, Donghae. Baru saja ia mendengar jeritan adiknya tersebut. Donghae memang enggan keluar dari kamarnya sejak sang raja meninggal. Yang semakin membuatnya tidak terima adalah, kenyataan bahwa dirinya dinobatkan sebagai raja berikutnya. Rumit..

"Hae?" Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa protes dari mulut adiknya tersebut. "Jangan marah-marah seperti itu, kau akan nampak tua!" godanya dan mendekati Donghae yang meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

Candaan Heechul nampaknya tidak mempan dan membuat Donghae menangis di tempatnya. "Hey, kenapa menangis, eoh?"

Donghae bangun dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Ia menatap Heechul sejenak dan lalu memeluk erat _hyung_nya tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi raja, aku tidak mau duduk di kursi itu! Tidak!" isaknya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya lalu mengusap punggung Donghae. "Kau tahu, kau adalah pemilik cahaya. Ini adalah takdirmu, Hae. Apa yang kau takutkan, hn? Kami ada bersamamu.."

"Tapi.."

Heechul menggeleng keras. "Kau harus melatih dirimu dengan keras agar kau menjadi raja yang tangguh di hari penobatanmu, mengerti?"

Donghae nampak tidak terima, namun tatapan Heechul seolah memenjarakan dirinya dalam sebuah paksaan yang tak mampu dibantah. Terlebih, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik kakinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seekor kelinci dengan mahkota di atas kepalanya, nampak lucu..

"Bada bilang dia ingin melihatmu menjadi raja juga, lho _hyung_.."

Donghae tersenyum. Ada Yunho dan Baekhyun di ambang pintu, tersenyum hangat padanya. "Apa kalian berjanji akan selalu menemaniku?" ucapnya sambil meraih kelinci putih, Bada, ke dalam gendongannya. Ia mengusap helai bulu sang kelinci dengan lembut. "Kau akan senang jika aku menjadi raja, huh? Kalian membosankan!"

**...**

Beberapa waktu kemudian..

Leeteuk berjalan gelisah. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranku," ucapnya pada Heechul yang tengah bermain dengan salju salju di tangannya. Ia sedang memberikan taburan salju pada Donghae dan Baekhyun yang tengah bermain-main di bukit.

"Ada apa, _hyung?"_

Leeteuk menoleh pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingnya. "Mengenai penobatan esok hari, kenapa aku tak dapat melihatnya, ya?"

"Hmm?"

Leeteuk memandang gelisah ke arah Donghae dan Baekhyun yang tengah bermain riang, meski sebenarnya, usia mereka terpaut sangat jauh, tapi Donghae nampak bagai anak kecil dan cocok untuk bermain dengan anak seukuran Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya, cahaya yang meledak di malam perang itu, cahaya milik Donghae atau.. Baekhyun?"

"Eoh?" Heechul segera tertegun dan menghentikan sihirnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" raung Yunho. Namun seakan menjawab hal tersebut, bahkan masih hangat terucap dan terdengar oleh mereka mereka yang mengerti ini, tiba-tiba saja..

Donghae mengepalkan satu bola salju di tangannya. Ia hanya terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik boneka salju yang baru saja mereka buat. "Jangan bersembunyi Baekhyun!" goda Donghae, berikut gumpalan bola salju yang sudah terkepal kuat di tangannya dan ia siap menyerang.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Donghae. "Mati kau sekarang juga!" teriak Donghae tertawa sambil melempar bolanya begitu saja.

**JDER!**

Leeteuk, Heechul terpaku begitupun Donghae. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dalam sekejap Bakhyun tumbang begitu saja. Berbeda dengan Yunho dan dengan sigap meraih Baekhyun. "Baekhyun?" lirih Yunho.

"Kenapa?" lirih Donghae, masih dalam terkejut memandang Baekhyun dalam pelukan Yunho. Matanya telah terpejam erat dan damai dengan bibir memutih. Langkahnya mulai tertatih dan terseok-seok ke arah Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ia merasa desiran di dadanya begitu aneh. "Baek? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jadi? Baekhyun juga pemilik cahaya? Dan kutukan itu?" tanya Heechul tak percaya, sementara Leeteuk nampak menundukan wajahnya dalam. "_HYUNG!" _teriak Heechul tanpa sadar.

**...**

Hanya sunyi yang ada. Donghae hanya memandang kosong ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dalam sandaran tubuh Yunho. Yunho tak bicara apapun dan hanya memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat sambil menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Bukankah kutukannya hanya main-main?" lirih Donghae. Perlahan tetes demi tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan, padahal bibir Donghae tersenyum panik. Semua benar-benar terjadi tanpa mampu di duga. Padahal baru saja dirinya tengah bermain bersama Baekhyun! Baekhyun masih tertawa beberapa menit lalu! Baekhyun masih memanggilnya beberapa menit lalu!

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa sesuatu, batu hitam itu hancur dan meledak di dalam diri Baekhyun tatkala Donghae mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu. Lalu siapa yang bersalah disini?!

Donghae mulai histeris, menyaksikan tubuh kaku Baekhyun dalam dekapan Yunho. "TIDAK!" jeritnya. Perlahan cahaya mulai merambat keluar dari kedua tangan Donghae dan akan segera menghancurkan segalanya, jika saja Heechul tak menggerakan esnya untuk mengunci kedua tangan Donghae. Membelenggu tangan itu dengan es miliknya kuat-kuat.

"LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAK! BAEKHYUN!" raung Donghae tak tertahankan.

Heechul segera datang dan membenamkan wajah Donghae dalam pelukannya. Ia merasakan sakitnya saat mendengar teriakan pilu milik Donghae yang teradam tubuhnya sendiri. "BAEK! BAEKHYUN!" raung Donghae, memecah keheningan siang tersebut. Semua telah terjadi. Sebuah takdir yang bahkan lolos dari pengawasan sang peramal. Leeteuk gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan ia turut menangisi takdir pangeran kecilnya..

Maka benar saja, tak ada penobatan di keesokan harinya. Sang raja menutup istananya, menutup dirinya, bahkan menutup hatinya dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kediamannya rapat-rapat tak membiarkan siapapun memasuki istananya. "Tidak ada yang bisa masuk dan jangan mencoba-coba untuk masuk. Aku tidak akan keluar untuk selamanya!"

**END**

Epilog:

"Kyuhyun, berhenti memandangi pintu itu! Tak ada yang pernah bisa membuka pintu ini sejak dulu! Dan jangan mencoba-coba mengambil gambar di tempat bersejarah seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun, seorang mahasiswa yang tengah melakukan penelitian tersebut mendengus sebal saat salah satu kawannya itu mengganggu kesenangannya. "Ish!" rutuknya. Ia akan kembali bergabung bersama kawan lainnya di sudut lain, namun sesuatu menahannya.

"Eh?" ia mendapati seekor kelinci yang menjilati sepatu miliknya. Kelinci dengan mahkota di kepalanya, menakjubkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat sang kelinci ke dalam pangkuannya. "Siapa yang memberimu mahkota ini, hn? Lucu sekali kau!" komentarnya sambil membawa kelinci tersebut dalam gendongannya.

Tak sadarkah Kyuhyun, kelinci tersebut ada yang memiliki? Dan setelah beratus tahun lamanya, pintu yang kabarnya tak pernah terbuka itu, terbuka kembali..

* * *

Umhh.. apa ya? Tak ada sih kata lain yang saya ucapkan. terlalu banyak di atas kan ya? HaaHaaHaa.. Hanya maaf saja atas ketidakjelasan cerita yang sangat membosankan ini. Ngahahaha..

terima kasih untuk yang baca, terima kasih untuk kalian-kalian yang mau review! ^O^ sesungguhnya, kenapa saya pake Baekhyun? Saya sedang jengah aja sama semua fanfic saya, x)) sedang bosan luar biasa terkecuali sama Donghaenya, gak pernah bosen dong ya, ga boleh!

Ada yang minta Kyuhyun? Itu ada di akhir kan ya, :p

Sekian deh ya.. ^^


End file.
